The present invention relates to a self-propelling harvester thresher.
Self-propelling harvester threshers are known in the art. One such harvester thresher is disclosed, for example, in the German patent document DE 36 01 359 C2. This harvester thresher has a cutting mechanism trough and a subsequent inclined conveyor from which the harvested product is transported to a threshing unit operating in accordance with the principle of a radial flow and including a threshing basket and a threshing drum so a to supply the mainly threshed straw by a transferring drum to at least one separating unit which operates in accordance with the principle of an axial flow and includes a separating rotor and a separating housing. The transferring drum located after the threshing drum is partially surrounded by inlet plates which correspond to the outer active drum diameter, and transferring sheets are located after the inlet sheets so as to bridge the intermediate space between the inlet plates and the separating housing of the separating unit.
It has been recognized from praxis that the above-described harvester thresher generally operates in a satisfactory manner. However, in order to use it in all harvesting conditions a higher power consumption is required. The reason for this is that unavoidable product portions formed in the cutting table are not loosened before passing to the subsequent working and transporting elements. This causes loading peaks in the drive system and as a result the non-uniform, throughgoing product mat. In addition, grain losses occur, in that a fraction of grain leaves the harvesting machine as a compound with the product portions. The disadvantageous portion formation advances through the threshing drum and is further increased since the drum is provided with straight parallel threshing strips. When, for example, five strips distribute over the periphery are provided, then during one drum rotation they act with impact on the harvesting product, and compress, tear and further transport the harvesting product. A repetition of this process takes place during the product transfer on the transferring drum, independently of whether it is provided with parallel and straight strips as disclosed, for example, in the German document DE 32 14 161 A1, or with strips that have a curved shape as disclosed, for example, in the German document DE 36 01 359 C2. In both cases, no uniform and sufficient product loosening is obtained.
These strips provide a substantial lateral transporting action, and the lateral transporting direction and action are dependent on the lateral offset of the strips in their rotary direction. Therefore the strips are capable of displacing the product accumulation as a whole sideways.